Solo en mi mundo
by Yoru-no-hanayome
Summary: Harry es otaku, es expulsado de su escuela por haberse peleado con uno de sus compañeros... Summary competo dentro, esta historia contiene SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta es mi primera historia de HP y como todos ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen a J.k. Rowling.

Esta historia contiene SLASH. (por lo que si no te gusta, por favor no leas)

Summary: Harry es Otaku, despues de haberse peleado con uno de sus compañeros en clases, Dudley le dice a sus padres que lo mejor seria cambiar a Harry de escuela.

Howarts era muy reconocida por su buena enseñanza, la mayoria de los jovenes que iban ahi, sacaban su titulo para un buen trabajo, ese es la escuela en la cual Harry ira, sin saber que los problemas siempre lo siguen a donde vaya.

* * *

Harry era un chico de piel morena, alto, un tanto flaco aunque con un cuerpo bien formado, unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, cubiertos por unos anteojos negros, su cabello era de un color negro azabache desparramado hacia todos lados que lo hacían ver como un rebelde, y tenia una extraña marca en forma de rayo en la sien derecha.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión cuando él tenía seis años de edad, sus padres se la pasaban viajando y casi nunca estaban en casa.

El se culpaba por la muerte de sus padres, ya que si el no les hubiera exigido que regresaran a casa para celebrar su sexto cumpleaños, ellos nunca se hubieran subido a aun avión y nunca habrían muerto, vivía con sus tíos, quienes le tenían mucho cariño y trataban de razonar diciéndole que el no era el culpable de la muerte de sus padres, pero el era un chico terco, mas ahora que tenia quince años y sus tíos se iban de viaje por una temporada, tenia miedo de que ellos también lo dejaran, le caía muy bien su primo Dudley y no le gustaría para nada que este se quedara huérfano como el, aunque tuviera veinte años, por que tía Petunia y tío Vernon eran los únicos parientes que tenia.

Sus tíos partieron de viaje al día siguiente, asegurándole que nada malo les pasaría, el no pudo hacer nada por evitar la inminente despedida y estuvo durante la semana siguiente mirando la televisión sin dormir, no había noticias de ningún accidente en avión y suspirando largamente, se acomodo en el sofá y se quedo dormido.

Dudley nunca había sido alguien muy preocupado por las demás personas y por eso no sabia que hacer al ver pasear a su primo Harry como un zombie por toda la casa, le había prometió a sus padres que cuidaría del mocoso, como el le decía cariñosamente, ya había cumplido los veinte años y tenia la confianza de estos, además de que Harry no había asistido a la escuela media en toda la semana en la semana, había llamado al colegio de su primo diciendo que estaba muy enfermo y muy débil como para poder asistir a clases, la profesora jefe de Harry se había escuchado muy preocupada cuando le pregunto si su alumno estaba bien y el le respondió que estaba recuperándose, terminaron la llamada y el fue a ver a Harry, quien en ese preciso momento se encontraba en el jardín trasero, tranquilamente sentado con los ojos cerrados escuchando música con su Ipod.

Lamentablemente desde que Harry empezó a escuchar música japonesa, ver anime, manga y todas esas cosas, se había vuelto muy reservado y casi ni tenía amigos.

_Un día había ido a visitar a Harry a la media y lo encontró sentado solitariamente en una banca, con los audífonos puestos, la cabeza hacia tirada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, vio como los otros alumnos empezaban a cuchichear y alcanzo a escuchar algo así como "¿Viste?, se acerco al chico silencioso" o "De seguro se aburre a intentar hablarle y se marcha", había fulminado a cada chico que se atrevía a mirar en su dirección y acercándose cuidadosamente a Harry, le agarro suavemente del hombro y su primo inmediatamente fijo sus amenazadores ojos en el, pero se suavizaron al ver que se trataba de el y sonriendo le había preguntado,_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Dud, deberías estar en tu trabajo, no?- los chicos que pasaban por ahí se habían sorprendido de ver a Harry con una sonrisa, algunos se sonrojaron ya que pensaron que el moreno se veía… lindo sonriendo, sonrisa que desapareció inmediatamente al ver que era observado._

_Dudley se había mostrado un poco sorprendido por ese repentino cambio, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando se fijo en los otros muchachos tras el._

_-Harry, ¿Qué pa-?- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, por que su primo se había levantado bruscamente, se acerco a uno de los chicos que se sonrojaron, lo agarro de las solapas y acerco su cara a la de este, quedando apenas unos centímetros separados, causando que el chico se sonrojara furiosamente y con la voz mas fría que nunca había escuchado en su primo le dijo._

_-Escúchame entupido, si te atreves a volver a mirarme por más de cinco segundos, te golpeare hasta que quedes inconsciente, y no titubeare en hacerlo, créeme- para seguidamente soltar a un asustado chico y caminar hacia cualquier lugar hasta perderse de vista. Escucho vagamente lo que los otros chicos le vician al otro._

_-No tienes por que asustarte de ese estúpido Potter, Chris, es solo un mocoso, vas en tercero, no tienes por que dejarte intimidar por alguien de primero- el otro solo se quedo viéndolo y le respondió._

_-Para ser de primero da un susto de mierda- decía secándose un poco de sudor de la frente._

_-Lo sabemos, nosotros pasamos por lo mismo al quedarnos viéndolo, quien no lo haría si es tan malditamente hermoso, sensual y sexy, hasta los de cuarto piensan igual y mas de uno a intentado meterle mano, al final, el maldito de Potter no es mas que una puta que se acuesta con los profesores y tiene el descaro de rechazar a los estudiantes, seguramente se acuesta con cada profesor para- un golpe en la mejilla lo hizo callar y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra el que se hubiera atrevido a golpearle, pero no lo hizo al ver la amenazante figura de Dudley._

_-No te atrevas a volver a hablas así de Harry- y se marcho enfadado y dudoso a casa, no le contó nada de ese acontecimiento a sus padres._

Pero hasta ese día nunca le había preguntado a su primo si lo que dijeron esos chicos era verdaderamente cierto. Por lo que armándose de valor, se acerco hacia donde estaba Harry y zarandeándolo un poco, el moreno abrió los ojos y los fijo en los de su primo, suspiro al saber que es lo que tenia tan inquieto a Dudley y sin dejar que este le preguntara hablo rápidamente.

-Si, es verdad que me he acostado con los profesores- Dud se había quedado estático en su lugar, viéndolo con los ojos desorbitados y con decepción en su mirada, pero aun así Harry no termino de hablar –Me sentía solo Dud, quería desesperadamente poder sentir el calor de alguien mas, experimentar cosas nuevas, y el sexo entre hombres era algo nuevo para mi, por que sabes tan bien como yo que fue lo que paso conmigo y esa chica, ya experimente mucho con mujeres y quería hacerlo con alguien de mi mismo sexo y eso paso un día- su mirada se perdió en el cielo, recordando aquel día en que perdió su virginidad.

_Había estado cansado con la clase de educación física, el profesor había sido especialmente duro ese día con todos, mas con el, sabia que no aprobaría la clase y estaba desesperado por eso, no quería decepcionar a sus tíos, no cuando estos lo apoyaban incondicionalmente. Era el único en las duchas, sus compañeros habían terminado de bañarse hace rato y en cambiarse también, el profesor le había ordenado guardar todas los instrumentos que se habían ocupado ese día y ahora se encontraba duchándose cuando la puerta de las duchas fue abierta, no se preocupo de eso hasta que sintió unas fuertes manos en sus caderas y una duraza contra su trasero, no pudo evitar un gemido ante eso, sintió unas manos recorriéndole el cuerpo, una de estas se posaba en su miembro, lo acariciaba desde la base hasta la punta, no sabia en que momento se había puesto duro._

_Fue dado vuelta bruscamente, su reacción inmediata fue ver el rostro de su "atacante" y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del Profesor de educación física, Dante Stewart, quien aprovecho ese momento para besar bruscamente a Harry, quien todavía se encontraba demasiado sorprendido como para responder a cualquier cosa, su miembro fue apretado, gimió y ese fue el momento para que el profesor Stewart invadiera la cavidad de Harry, el moreno esta vez si respondió, y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del profesor, salieron de la ducha, el mas mayor recostó al moreno en uno de los bancos que se usaban en los vestidores, eran lo suficientemente anchos como para dos personas, un poco extraño._

_Harry abrió sus piernas, el profesor Stewart acerco unos dedos a su boca y el los lamió hasta dejarlos lo suficientemente lubricados. Nunca había tenido sexo con alguien, bueno, con mujeres si, pero después se encontró mirando mas de lo debido a otros compañeros y se dio cuenta de que era Gay, nunca lo había hecho con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero sabia perfectamente como dar placer con quien se encontrara acostado en ese momento, había tenido suficiente experiencia viendo mangas y animes yaoi, habían veces en las cuales se ponía caliente y tenia que ir a darse una buena ducha fría. _

_Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir un ¿tercer? Dedo uniéndose a los otros dos, le dolía un poco, pero sabia que lo haría mas al tener algo mas grande y grueso penetrando en el, los dedos fueron sacados y el se relajo lo mas que pudo cuanto ese algo grande y grueso invadía cada vez mas su entrada, cuando el miembro del profesor estuvo por completo dentro de el, este espero a que Harry se acostumbrar a la invasión, su espera no duro mucho ya que el moreno con un movimiento le hizo saber que podía moverse, al poco rato un coro de gemidos y pieles chocando era todo lo que se oía en el vestidor, el mayor entraba y salía del cuerpo del menor, se vino dentro de este al sentir como las paredes en torno a su miembro se oprimían debido al orgasmo que segundos antes había tenido el mas joven, se quedo un rato acostado con el profesor encima suyo, poco a poco sus respiraciones se fueron calmando. _

_Se bañaron una vez mas, se vistieron y antes de que Harry saliera de los vestidores, el profesor lo agarro del brazo y le dijo._

_-Has pasado la clase- después se había ido, muy adolorido cabe decir, suerte que alguien le había dicho al profesor de historia que el se había quedado arreglando unas cosas en educación física._

Desde ese día, cada vez que sacaba mala nota en alguna clase, se acostaba con el profesor de turno y este le subía la nota, al colegio en el cual iba, era solo de varones, no había ninguna mujer rondando en el colegio.

Dudley seguía viéndolo desde donde estaba, perplejo y sin pestañear, el también se sorprendería si un día venia Dud a decirle que estaba saliendo, con un hombre, ya que hasta donde sabia, su primo era bien machito, y que tampoco le incomodaba que Harry bateara para el otro lado.

-H-H-Harry ¿estas bromeando, verdad?- le pregunto su primo después de reaccionar.

-No, Dud, no estoy bromeando, sabes que nunca lo haría- le contesto seriamente el moreno –Solo…ya no se que hacer, cada día me siento mas sucio y…- no quiso seguir hablando, no le gustaba contarle sus cosas a nadie, ni siquiera a su primo, ni a sus tíos.

Los días pasaron y ninguno de los dos había vuelto a sacar de nuevo el tema de la "escuela", como tan sutilmente lo había llamado Dudley, sus tíos habían llegado y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Todo cambio un día en el que Harry había llegado a casa con varios golpes en el cuerpo, les explico que se había peleado con unos de sus compañeros y que sus profesores habían citado a sus tíos, Dudley les había dicho que lo mejor seria cambiar a Harry de escuela, que así ya no tendría mas problemas.

El moreno le había dado las gracias y se había retirado a su habitación, poco días después se preparaba para entrar a Howarts.

* * *

¿Que tal?, si les gusto, acepto todo tipo de Review, especialmente los que me hacen ver mis errores ortográficos.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV-HARRRY**

Dudley había conversado muy seriamente conmigo antes de que me fuera a Howarts.

* * *

_Estaba en el computador viendo el capitulo 100 de Beelzebub*, cuando tocaron a la puerta._

_-Pase- Dud entro y se sentó en mi cama, termine de ver el capitulo, y gire la silla -¿Qué quieres Dud?- le pregunte_

_-Quería hablar contigo- se notaba un poco nervioso._

_-Claro ¿de que?- me posiciones más cómodamente en la silla._

_-Bueno…quería hablarte sobre Howarts- se quedo callado unos segundos –Se que no eres… tonto y no se como sacaste malas notas siendo que eras el mas estudioso de la clase y terminaste…- no tuvo que seguir hablando para que entendiera lo que quería decirme, y decidí ser sincero con el._

_-Lo hacia a propósito, no me interrumpas, acuérdate que te dije que quería probar algo nuevo y no soy tan ciego como para no haberme dado cuenta de cómo me miraban los profesores- si en todas las clases sentía un par de ojos mirándolo._

_-¿C-como? ¿A ti te gus-gustaba que te-?-_

_-Si Dud, a mi me gustaba y me sigue gustando que me la metan por atrás, duele al principio, pero cuando alguien toca ese punto dentro de ti, el dolor se va y uno lo disfruta- Dudley estaba sonrojado el escucharme hablar sin pudor alguno, pero que se le podía hacer, no me incomodaba hablar de esas cosas con otra persona -¿y que me querías decir sobre Howarts?- pero no quería seguir incomodando a mi primo._

_-Se que esto se escuchara feo, pero es mejor prevenir… los profesores de Howarts no son como los de tu antigua escuela que se acostaban con un alumno que sacaba mala nota en alguna cosa y se la subían cuando quedaban satisfechos-_

_-Yo era el único que sacaba notas bajas- le interrumpí-_

_-¿El único?- me pregunto incrédulo._

_-Si, el único, mejor sigue diciendo lo que ibas a decir antes de que te interrumpiera- vi como asentía._

_-Te dije que no son como los profesores de tu antigua escuela, los de Howarts son más estrictos y nunca arriesgarían su trabajo al acostarse con un alumno, así que cuando vayas allá, no podrás sacar malas notas, por que si tienes un promedio bajo, te expulsaran y ni siquiera intentes acostarte con un profesor para que te suba la nota o intervenga por ti, por que el director no lo pensara dos veces antes de expulsarte ¿entendido?- asentí y conversamos un rato mas, Dudley se fue a su habitación y yo prepare mi equipaje, pasaría medio año en Howarts, con eso de que entro en el segundo semestre y volvería a casa para las vacaciones de verano._

_

* * *

_

Había terminado de empacar a las diez de la noche, me puse el pijama, me lave los dientes y me acosté, al momento que mi cabeza toco la almohada, inmediatamente Morfeo me acogió en sus brazos.

Desperté a las seis de la mañana por una pesadilla que tuve, en la cual yo conducía el avión que habían tomado mis padres para regresar a casa, lo estrellaba contra el mar, mientras escuchaba los gritos de mis padres.

Ya había soñado con eso incontables veces, y aun así siempre despertaba asustado y con el corazón latiendo a mil.

Me seque el sudor de la frente mientras oía como mis tíos iban y venían de aquí y para allá por fuera de mi habitación, me levante, saque la ropa con la cual iría a Howarts, me encamine hacia la puerta, iba a abrirla si no fuera por que alguien lo hizo antes, causando que me golpeara la cara.

Me tambalee peligrosamente hasta que pude recuperar el equilibrio mientras sentía las manos de mi tía revisándome.

-¿Estas bien Harry?- me pregunto.

-Si tía Petunia, estoy bien- algo húmedo me bajo por la nariz hasta mi barbilla, con los dedos lo toque, era sangre.

-Por dios, ven, vamos al baño para limpiarte- seguí a tía Petunia y ya en el baño, abrí el grifo, me lave la cara y la sangre, después me lave los dientes, me cambie de ropa, mi tía había salido minutos antes y cuando estuve listo, fui directo a mi habitación para recoger mis maletas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustaco el cap.

/Beelzebub es un manga, van por el capitulo 100/

**Sakuraloki: **me encanto que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, yo creo que si Harry no hubiera sido un mago, los Dursley no lo hubieran maltratado como lo hacen en la pelicula. Si, yo tambien estoy de acuerdo contigo que Harry es demasiado guapo, si yo fuera su profesora (^o^) que no le haria.

**Alexander Malfoy Black:** Si, un Harry Otaku es algo nuevo, al principio tenia pensado hacer la personalidad de Harry como la de un niño rico pero despues me dije "_Si en la historia verdadera no es asi, por que he de hacerlo asi aqui, ademas de que perdio a sus padres y sus tios le dieron el cariño que no le dieron sus padres_" no seria muy justo que se comportara como Malfoy (sin intenciones de ofender).

**DEJEN REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Como ya todos saben, los presonajes le pretenecen a J.k Rowling.

* * *

Como sus tíos tenían que trabajar, Dudley fue quien lo llevo a la estación de tren, estaba todo lleno de gente, madres y padres despidiéndose de sus hijos o algunos que solo estaban acompañados por su madre o padre.

Agarro sus maletas, se despidió de Dud y se subió al tren. Como todos estaban afuera despidiéndose, los vagones estaban vacíos y no le fue difícil encontrar donde estar el resto del viaje.

Dejo sus maletas en un asiento y el ocupo otro, saco su Ipod, se puso los audífonos y coloco la canción "chizuru" de Gazette, mientras sacaba su laptop (el mismo se la había comprado), saco un pendrive de su bolsillo, el cual tenia un dibujo en forma de M (movistar), que servia para conectarse a Internet (cortesía de sus tíos).

En la pantalla apareció el logotipo de Windows, cargo unos minutos y apareció una barrita en la cual introdujo su contraseña.

No tardo nada en que apareciera el fondo de "Junjou Romántica", conecto el pendrive al puerto de USB y después de unos treinta segundos, le dio doble click a Google Chrome, en la barra de Google busco el anime que estaba viendo, algo así como "Ikoku Irokoi Romantan", el tiempo paso volando y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del chico que se sentó a su lado, sino hasta que este hizo unos sonidos raros, despego su vista de la pantalla y poso sus penetrantes ojos verdes en el chico, quien todavía estaba viendo la pantalla con una cara de embelesamiento. Se tomo el tiempo de examinarlo un poco.

Su cabello era de un singular rojizo claro, de piel pálida, ojos azules, nariz un tanto respinguda con algunas pequitas, de cejas finas, las pestañas ni se le veían por lo clara que eran, unos labios rellenitos y las mejillas las tenia sonrojadas.

Su vestimenta constaba de un simple pantalón de mezclilla, una polera roja manga corta y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de su visitante, este salto ligeramente en su asiento y levanto su mirada hasta posarla en el, sonrojándose haciéndole competencia a su cabello.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Harry.

-M-mi nombre e-es Ron Weas- Weasley- respondió tímidamente el otro.

-Yo soy Harry Potter, por cierto, tienes un nombre delicioso- se divirtió al ver como aquel pelirrojo se sonrojaba mas si s posible.

-¿D-delicioso? ¿Por qué?- estaba tartamudeando menos.

-Por que a mi me gusta mucho el Ron- recordaba la primera vez que había probado el alcohol, había estado con unos amigos viendo una maratón de anime Yaoi, llevaron todo tipo de tragos, desde Ron hasta whisky, todos en la habitación eran gay y bueno… tomaron de mas y a la mañana siguiente despertaron con un dolor de cabeza, todos desnudos, pegajosos y con cierto orificio adolorido, no se habían vuelto a juntar desde ese día.

Regreso su atención al chico para ver como tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido, suspirando, acerco un brazo hacia el hombro de este, iba a tranquilizarlo cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió y entro una chica de cabello castaño, tan revuelto como un nido de pájaros.

-Hola, ¿no han visto a una rana? Se llama Trevor y es de Neville- a Harry no le gusto para nada como esa chica estaba hablando, ya tuvo un compañero así y fue con el que se peleo y que ahora estaba hospitalizado.

-No, no hemos visto a ninguna rana, ahora si nos permites, estábamos un poco ocupados- le respondió el moreno tomando al pelirrojo de la cintura, la chica abrió tanto los ojos que pareciera que se le iban a salir, se sonrojo, abrió la boca como un pez y cerro la puerta fuertemente.

Soltando a Ron de la cintura, se volvió a sentar, apago su laptop, le había entrado sueño, por lo que descanso su cabeza contra el vidrio y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Mientras que cierto pelirrojo era un torbellino de emociones. 

_

* * *

_

Espero sinceramente que el capitulo les haya gustado, aunque es corto, me esforze en escribirlo.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Perdon por el retraso, solo que tuve problemas y no pude scribir antes.

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling

* * *

Ron estaba sentado frente a aquel chico, aunque le diera un poco de morbo, tenia que admitir que era atractivo, mas dormido así, parecía un ángel.

Su piel parecía tan suave, su rostro perfilado parecía hecho a la medida, su cabello revuelto lo hacia ver mas irresistible.

Tragando pesadamente, se arrodillo frente a Harry, se acerco de a poco, hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Dándose cuenta de lo que hacia, se alejo rápidamente, como si solo aquel contacto le quemara.

"_¿Qué mierda me pasa?"_- se preguntaba mentalmente el pelirrojo.

Harry despertó justo cuando el tren se detuvo, todavía estaba un poco adormilado, el resto del camino hacia Howarts se la paso con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no pudo apreciar la vista que se ofrecía frente a el.

Howarts, para describirlo en una sola palabra, era inmenso, era una especie de castillo de cuentos de hadas.

Un montón de aplausos lo despertaron de su ensueño lo justo para ver al Director pararse de su asiento.

-Querido alumnos, les quiero dar la bienvenida a un nuevo año, nuevo para los que recién vienen llegando, el día lunes se les entregara su horario, también queremos dar la advertencia de que nadie puede entrar al Bosque prohibido, por que como tal dice su nombre, es prohibido, y ahora, la profesora Mcgonagall los ira llamando a todos por lista- la profesora se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a los nuevos alumnos.

-Cuando diga sus nombres pasaran aquí adelante, tomaran cada una de esas telas, que como ven, es el color de la casa en la cual quedaran seleccionados; La amarilla es de Hufflepuff, la azul es de Ravenclaw, la roja es de Gryffindor y la verde es de Slytherin, dejaran cada una de ellas en esta…tostadora, la primera en saltar será la elección de su casa- Harry veía con el entrecejo fruncido todo eso, era toda una estupidez y al parecer la profesora Mcgonagall pensaba igual que el.

Cada chico o chica fue haciendo lo imitando a la profesora, y pronto solo quedaba el.

-Potter, Harry- caminando con la espalda recta, agarro las cuatro telas, dejo cada una en la tostadera, pero a diferencia de los otros jóvenes, la selección duro mas, hasta que la tela verde salio despedida fuertemente de la tostadora.

Slytherin aplaudió a su nuevo miembro, se sentó lo mas alejado que pudo del bullicio y se dedico a comer, saco su Ipod del bocillo y se puso a escuchar música.

Un chico rubio se detuvo frente a el.

-Ey, chico, ese es mi asiento- Harry solo se dedico a observarlo.

-Que to sepa, este lado no tiene tu nombre- le respondió suavemente Harry.

-No tiene por que tenerlo, ya que mi padre los dono- acto seguido, empujo al moreno hacia la orilla, solo que no pudo dejar de sentir un cosquilleo en su brazo izquierdo.

-No me interesa quien jodidos es tu padre- harto de aquel rubio, se levanto del siento, se encamino hacia la salida del comedor y se fue hacia su habitación, la cual compartía con un tal Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**~¡DEJEN REVIEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aqui de nuevo despues del largo retraso, pido perdon por eso, pero tienen que entender que uno no siempre tiene tiempo que cuando lo tiene, simplemente un lo ocupa para descansar.

Sin nada mas que decir, espero que disfruten del capitulo.

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

* * *

Hubo una sola vez en que Harry se enamoro, y eso ocurrió cuando tenia trece años. Sufrió mucho por aquella chica, quien solo jugo con sus sentimientos y los pisoteo, claro que en ese entonces no era gay. De solo pensar en que hubo un momento en su vida en que le gusto una chica, le daban escalofríos.

_Sus tíos y su primo lo llevaban hacia el zoológico, no tenia ganas de salir, solo quería quedarse en la cama, durmiendo todo el día._

_Pero obviamente esos no eran los planes que su familia tenia para el, por que a las nueve de la mañana lo levantaron y le hicieron desayunar, lo habían sacado a rastras de la casa y cuando estuvo en el coche, se quedo dormido de camino al zoológico._

_Suspiro mientras era llevado por un entusiasmado Dud hacia donde se encontraba el serpentaio, allí vio a una chica que le cortó la respiración._

_Tenía un largo cabello negro, piel pálida, unos hermosos ojos negros, llevaba una vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, haciendo resaltar aun mas sus ojos, encima de este una chaqueta negra, unos zapatos de cuero de charol y unas pantys blancas._

_Tan embobado se quedo contemplándola que no se dio cuenta cuando su primo empezó a llamar a su padre ya que la serpiente se había escapado, todo paso muy rápido, aquella chica pego un gritito, que para los demás fue molestoso, pero que para el fue el sonido mas hermoso que hubiera escuchado en sus trece años de vida._

_Viendo que la serpiente se dirigía sigilosa hacia la chica, corrió hasta que se sitúo frente a esta y la serpiente, la miro moviendo la cabeza negativamente, y como si la serpiente le hubiera entendido, se arrastro hacia fuera del serpentario asustando a los otros visitantes._

_Se giro y vio que la chica lo miraba agradecida para darle un beso en la mejilla._

_-Mi nombre es Cho Chang- le dijo tímidamente y eso hizo que Harry quedara aun mas embobado._

_-Yo soy Harry Potter- respondió el de manera ausente._

_-Es un gusto conocerte Harry- su nombre se escuchaba bien cuando ella lo decía._

_-Igualmente- en el momento que termino de hablar, dos adultos se acercaron a la joven y empezaron a regañarla por haberse separado de ellos, vio que segundos después la abrazaban y el deseo por primera vez que sus padres estuvieran ahí con el, pero su conciencia le dijo que el fue el culpable de sus muertes._

_Se alejo entestecido al recordar esa cruz que nunca lo dejaría tranquilo, salio del serpentario y se refugio en la sobra de un gran árbol, el cual tenia en el centro un dibujo con la forma de un corazón y dentro de este las insignias "J y L, -juntos por siempre-", no supo por que, pero de repente recordó a sus padres._

_-Perdón- se sobresalto al oír una voz tras de el._

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mas calmado reconociendo esa voz._

_-Es que yo y mis padres queríamos darte las gracias de una forma mas apropiada y bueno… toma"- le entrego un papelito para después salir corriendo._

_Harry miro como Cho se perdía entre la multitud, volvió la vista hacia el papelito, ahí estaba escrita una dirección, dirección que el conocía perfectamente, si solo quedaba a cuatro casa de la suya, guardo el papelito en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con una gran sonrisa, volvió con sus tíos._

_Al siguiente día, fueron a cenar a la casa de los Shang, una familia muy agradable, Harry sabia que era muy pronto, pero le declaro su amor a Cho y esta sorprendentemente le dijo lo mismo, que se había enamorado de el cuanto lo vio la primera vez, cuando el estaba yendo con su primo a comprar algunas cosas para su tía._

_Harry se pregunto como no se pudo dar cuenta antes de alguien tan hermosa como Cho._

_Tuvieron una buena relación por tres meses, pero después las cosas cambiaron, Cho se mostraba más distante y casi no pasaba en casa._

_Un día en que había ido a visitar a su vecina Arabella Figg, vio a su novia con otro chico tomados de la mano, con el entrecejo fruncido, los siguió sin que estos se dieran cuenta y todo su mundo se derrumbo al ver como se besaban._

_Furioso, volvió a casa y rompió las cosas de su habitación, después de que tomara conciencia de lo que hacia, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo tonto, que no tenia que dejarse hundir por un amor fallido. _

_Suerte que en esos momento sus tíos no se encontraban en casa, pero si Dud, quien había llegado a su habitación para ver que ocurría, esquivando un cuaderno que Harry le tiro. Cuando estuvo más calmado, le contó lo que vio y su primo solo le dio un apretón en el hombro._

"_Sabia que esa chica no te haría ningún bien" fueron sus palabras antes de marcharse y decidió que al siguiente día terminaría con Cho,_

_Eso hizo, pero fue mas doloroso de lo que pensó, ya que se entero que su ex-novia verdaderamente nunca se sintió atraída hacia el, se entristeció, si, pero después tomo venganza haciendo que el chico con el que esta se estaba besando, se enamorara de el y se lo restregó en la cara a la perra de Cho, como empezó a llamarla desde ese día._

_No pasaron ni dos meses cuando el camión de mudanza trasladaba las cosas de la familia Shang a su nueva residencia. El desde su ventana vio como la perra de Cho intentaba despedirse con un beso de su supuesto novio, pero este simplemente la esquivaba._

_Harry sonrío divertido, a ese chico también lo había enamorado, fue tan fácil, riéndose en voz baja, bajo hacia el piso inferior, abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y en cuanto aquel chico le vio, (Alex era su nombre si no se equivocaba) se abalanzo hacia el, besándolo frente a la atónita mirada de Cho y de sus padres, quienes pocos después se marcharon, una enojada y los otros dos sorprendidos e indignados._

_Separando al molestoso chico de encima, entro a la casa y siguió con su vida, aunque desde ese día, se prometió en no volver a fijarse en una chica._

Y exitosamente lo logro, ahora era 100 % gay, no quedaba nada de hetero en el, aunque bien siempre dudo de sus preferencias, aun cuando estuvo saliendo con Cho Chang.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?, principalmente creo que fue mas un capitulo de relleno, ya despues en el siguiente saldra lo que ocurrio con Draco despues de que Harry dejara el comedor, visto desde su perspectiva (de la de Draco).

Gracias a: Alexander Malfoy Black - sakuraloki y a emy por dejarme Review.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Este capítulo es un tanto... bueno, sera mejor que lo lean y sabran por que me faltan palabras para describirlos, les advierto que definitivamente Albus Dumbledore sera horriblemente bashing!. Sólo diré que no quiero comentarios aludidos a ciertas partes que habran en el capítulo, estaba demasiado estresada cuando comenzé a escribir este capitulo.

Lospersonajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

* * *

El primer dia de clases fue una verdadera tortura para Harry, le tocaban tres horas de Química con el profesor Snape y este resulto ser un completo idiota. Lo criticaba cada vez que creia que hacia algo malo cuando solo seguia sus instrucciones, ademas de que lo habia dejado sin descando y lo mantuvo limpiando todos los útiles. La profesra McGgonagall era menos fastidiable, pero de igual manera era demasiado estricta y Harry lo unico que queria era volver con sus Tios y Dudley, ademas de que pareciera que todos en su casa lo odiaban, y todo por culpa de ese maldito de Malfoy.

/Flash Back/

-¿Que crees que haces?- se sobresalto al escuchar una fria voz a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y vio que quien le hablo era el mismo chico de antes.

-¿Desempacar mis cosas?- pregunto sarcásticamente, vio como el otro lo miraba fastidiado.

-Si, de eso ya me di cuenta, pero por que lo haces en MI habitación?- le pregunto hastiado.

-Por que el Director asi lo quiso y ya deja de fastidiarme, tengo sueño y no quiero tener que soportar a personas como tu- se dio la vuelta y se metio al baño, se cambio de ropa y cuando estuvo completamente listo, se dirigio a su cama, bajo las sabanas y se acosto.

* * *

Sentia su cuerpo pesado, le faltaba el aire y algo le estaba molestando en la nariz, dirigio su mano derecha para sacar a la cosa molestosa, mas tuvo que levantarse rapidamente para evitar ahogarse, miro su mano y vio que la tenia blanca. Fue al baño y vio que tenia toda la cara blanca, escucho unas fuertes risas afuera y la furia tomo posesión de sus emociones hasta ahora calmadas.

Salio del baño despues de limpiarse la cara, sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia donde se encontraba el chico rubio.

-¿Que pasa Potter?, ¿casi te ahogas?- Harry le sonrio dulcemente, se acerco y le dio tremendo combo en la mejilla, el rubio se cayo de donde estaba, dos chicos lo agarraron de los brazos e hicieron que se pusiera de rodillas.

El otro chico se levanto furiosos y le pego varias veces en el estómago. -Si vuelves a hacer algo asi, te enteraras por que la familia Malfoy es tan respetada por todos- despues de eso todos lo hicieron de lado y al pasar los siguientes dias le hicieron la vida imposible, eso hasta que exploto y los amenazo a todos de muerte. Severus Snape lo castigo y se lo llevo a su oficina.

-Una amenaza de muerte es una penalización que merece la expulsión, pero el Director se opuso y quiere verte en su oficina- despues de decirle eso lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó frente a una puerta que estaba decorada con un leon. Llamo y la amble voz del Director les indicó que podían pasar.

-Severus, es un gusto verte nuevamente, veo que el Señor Potter ha estado en problemas- saludó Dubledore bajo sus lentes, sonriendo inocentemente.

-Si, ya sabes que amenazo a casi todos sus compañeros- a Harry no le importaba ser expulsado, es mas, estaria agradecido si eso sucedia.

-Puedes salir Severus, tengo que hablar con el joven Potter- el profesor asintió y salió de la oficina. Seintió un escalofrio al sentir la penetrante mirada del director, suspiro sabiendo lo que se venia. -En tu antigua escuela me contaron cosas "intersantes", ¿es verdad lo que la mayoria de los profesores dijeron?- le preguntó codiciosamente Dumbledore.

-Si- le respondio el lo mas fríamente posible, vio como una satisfecha sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del Director. Casi se atraganta el ver como se ponia de pie dando vista a un bulto en su pantalón.

-¿Por que no de mas unas cuantas razones para no expulsarte?- Harry trago en seco, se acerco aparentando calma, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo de asco. El director lo tomo de la cara y lo acerco a sus labios, el moreno cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando sintió el choque entre los dos belfos, sentia una lengua invadiendo su boca y unas manos recorriendo lujuriosamente su cuerpo despojandolo de toda ropa, cuando llegó el momento de su pantalón, el Director hizo que se recostara sobre el escritorio. -Eres perfecto, te ves tan violable en esa posición- aunque no lo quisiera, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los estímulos que le daba el Director, sintiendose enojado consigo mismo, por que aunque el fuera quien se acercaba a los profesores para que les subiera sus notas, nunca habia querido acostarse con ellos y sentia asco de si mismo cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba de tal forma.

Tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor al sentir algo entrando forzosamente po su ano, miro hacia abajo y vio que el Director ni siquiera se habia tomado el tiempo de prepararlo, por lo que la invasión dolía más que nada, ese mismo día se juro nunca mas meterse en problemas, sintiendo como Dumbledore entraba y salía bruscamente de el, llegando al orgasmo dentro de el, dejandose caer encima de el y masturbandolo para que se corriera.

-Esta es suficiente razon- fue lo ultimo que escuho después de salir del despacho del Director e ir hacia los alrededores del castillo, sentandose al lado de un hermoso lago dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro al recordar nuevamente la muerte de sus padres, jurandose a si mismo que no se dejaria derrumbar nuevamente y que esa seria la ultima vez que lo hacia.

_"¿No que aqui los profesores no eran igual que los de mi entigua escuela, Dud?, solo espero que tengas razón y que esto solo ocurra con el Director, por que ya suficientes problemas tengo con mis compañeros como para soportar el continuo "castigo" de los profesores, extraño tanto a Mamá y a Papá, me pregunto si estan decepcionados de mi"- __**Claro que lo estan, despues de todo, tu elegiste esta vida, de ir en profesor en profesor pidiendo que te subieran tus notas, ¿como no estarian decepcionados?**_."

Mas lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas al oir la voz de su conciencia, siempre aparecia en sus momentos mas débiles, y solo le causaba más daño. El cielo se estaba nublando, haciendo contraste con sus emociones, decidio entonces que haria hasta lo imposible por no volver a sentir nada mas, ni dolor ni remordimientos por lo que hizo en el pasado y estaba por hacer en el presente, solo pedia a Dios haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Perdón por no contestar a los Review, en verdad agradezco el apoyo de todos que me animan a seguir escribiendo, pero en este momento estoy cansada y con un sueño de muerte.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son (nuevamente)de J.k Rowling.

* * *

Draco iba caminando por el lago de Hogwart cuando escuchó unos sollozos cerca de un árbol, se acercó sin hacer ruido y cuando vio de quien se trataba, sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Por que tan solo Potter?"- le pregunto con burla. Harry se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente. El corazón de Draco se oprimió al verlo así, tan desgarrado y los ojos enrojecidos. Siempre llevaba ese porte de alguien fuerte que no se quebraba ante nadie y verlo así le causaba cierta inquietud.

"No vengas a molestar Malfoy, ¿por que mejor no vuelves con tus amiguitos? no tengo animo para soportar tus estúpidas niñerías de niño rico"- Harry se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar hacia la torre, cojeando ligeramente. El Director ni siquiera lo había preparado y ahora le dolía el trasero. Draco frunció el ceño al verlo así.

_"¿Se habrá lastimado?"_- se preguntó mentalmente. Cuando iba a llamar a Harry, se dio cuenta de que este no se encontraba a la vista. Se dirigió hacia la torre y fue a su habitación esperando encontrarlo, pero su compañero de cuarto no estaba ahí y su cama todavía estaba hecha.

_Harry se paseaba por los pasillos, no le entraba en la cabeza como alguien pudo construir un colegio parecido a un reino de los cuentos de hadas. Oía ligeros pasos detrás de el, pero no le importaba, siguió caminando sin darse cuenta por donde iba, hasta que de repente escuchó que le gritaban diciéndole cuidado y todo lo que supo después, fue que se encontraba cayendo en un inmenso vacío. Chocó contra algo duro, sus huesos crujieron en protesta, se puso de pie mirando hacia los lados, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada, buscó a tientas algo a lo que sujetarse. _

_Se apoyó contra algo helado, suponiendo que era una pared, camino guiándose por esta hasta que dio con una especie de interruptor, lo acciono y ahogo un grito al ver la escena frente a el._

_Dos cuerpos colgaban del techo con una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo, sus pies estaban hecho trizas dejando ver un poco de hueso, la sangre se coagulaba en el piso. Las moscas revoloteaban alrededor de los cuerpos putrefactos. _

_De repente sintió algo frio recorrer sus manos, se las miro y con miedo vio como estaban cubiertas de sangre y esta empezaba a entrar forzosamente a su cuerpo. Vio un movimiento en los cuerpos. Esta vez si grito al ver que se trataba de sus padres quienes lo miraban con sus ojos blancos, su cara podrida con gusanos recorriéndola._

"_Harry, tu tienes la culpa"- hablo su padre._

"_De que nosotros hayamos muerto"- termino de hablar su madre, vio como se acercaban con las manos extendidas tratando de alcanzarlo, el trataba de alejarse, pero pronto se vio envuelto en los podridos brazos de sus padres. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, estaba ahogándose en el agua, veía a sus padres en la superficie mirando hacia el con decepción._

"_Nos defraudaste hijo, creíamos que nos harías mas orgullosos"- escucho hablar a su padre mientras abrazaba a su madre quien lloraba en el pecho de su marido. Harry intentó hablar, disculparse, pero su voz no salía y solo tragaba mas agua. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sus lágrimas mezclándose con el agua, hasta que todo se detuvo y empezó a desaparecer._

"Despierte Potter"- escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba. Se incorporó tragando una gran bocanada de aire, se llevó sus manos al cuello intentando respirar. "Tranquilícese señor Potter, respire despacio, así"- le hablo amablemente una voz.

Miró hacia quien le estaba hablando y se alivió de ver que era Poppy la que le había encontrado y no alguien más. Hizo lo que esta le indicaba y pronto pudo respirar mejor. "Gracias"- chilló.

"De nada"- le respondió esta. "De todos modos, a quien le tendrías que dar las gracias es al profesor Quirrell, el fue quien te encontró"- le indicó señalando a alguien a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y vio que el profesor se encontraba tras de el.

"Gracias, profesor"- le agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza.

"D-de n-nada P-Potter"- tartamudeo el profesor. Harry agachó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrisa divertida.

"Bueno, será mejor que dejemos descansar al señor Potter. Si fueras tan amable de abandonar la enfermería"- le dijo Poppy a Quirrell. Este asintió con la cabeza y se fue de ahí. La enfermera se despidió de Harry y se dirigió a otra puerta. Harry quedó sólo, y como no tenia nada más que hacer, se acomodó y trató de conciliar el sueño, Para cuando por fin pudo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba entre las sombras.

* * *

¿Quien sera aquel extraño que ve a Haddy desde las sombras? =o.O=

Sakuraloki: Dumbledore nunca se trae nada bueno en nada, si el viejo es mas manipulador que Voldemort. Si, los golpes solo serán los primeros dias, no me gustaria ver la cara de Draco golpeada cada vez que molesta a Harry. Ademas, en este capítulo se puede ver una actitud preocupada de Draco hacia Haddy.

Dafne10: Tienes que esperar todo del viejo chucho, ¡por dios! si no es un santo. Yo creo que si Lily no hubiera sido una bruja y no estuviera casada con James, Petunia si querría a Haddy y no lo trataría mal. Pero bueno, el libro es de Rowling y no mio,por que si no... *¬*. Es mas que obvio que continuare escribiendo, no te alarmes si no he actualizado en muchos días.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Este capítulo me quedo corto, muy corto. Pero tengan en cuenta que no me demore demasiado en actualizar (XD)

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

* * *

Draco se fue acercando lentamente a la cama en donde descansaba Harry, había visto a Quirrell llevando a Potter a la enfermería, el había ido a las cocinas para pedir algo de comer y se lo había encontrado casualmente. Miro la calmada expresión en el rostro de Harry, quien dormía pacíficamente, con su mano derecha acarició la cara del otro.

"_Su piel es tan suave como se ve"_- pensó distraídamente acariciando el cabello de Harry. Este suspiró y se movió un poco, Draco lo miró con más atención, Harry era… hermoso. El sabia que era Gay, lo había descubierto a los doce años cuando una chica lo había besado sin su consentimiento, y se había asqueado. Después, cuando un niño lo había besado, se sintió agradable.

Nunca había tenido sexo, el era uno de esos chicos que se podría decir esperaban hasta el matrimonio, era vergonzoso, si, pero a el no le importaba si alguien lo llamaba mojigato, o estreñido. Y ahora sabia con certeza que el tendría a Harry, la primera vez que lo había visto se había enamorado del moreno, nunca había olvidado sus ojos verdes, ni su agradable calor.

FlashBack.

_El viento le golpeaba el rostro sin consideración, sentía sus mejillas heladas, su nariz estaba entumecida, le dolían los pies por el frio, las manos ni las sentía. Se había separado de sus padres para comprar algo, pero cuando los buscó, no los encontró._

"_¿Estas bien?"- le pregunto una voz a su lado. Giró la cabeza y vio los ojos verdes más impresionantes que haya visto en sus trece años de vida._

"_No, tengo frío"- le respondió el rubio cubriendo su nariz con sus manos. Sintió un peso en sus hombros, miró lo que se le había puesto. Era una chaqueta blanca calientita y suave._

"_Espero que eso te cubra del frío"- le dijo el otro chico. "Yo me llamo Harry, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- iba a responder cuando el grito preocupado de su madre se lo impidió._

_Fue apresado por los finos brazos de su madre, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y esta vez no fue por el frío. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Harry, pero este ya no se encontraba. _

FlashBack.

Esa vez fue la única vez que lo vio, pero bastó para que se enamorara perdidamente y nunca había podido sacarse esos ojos verdes de la mente. Ahora estaba aquí, con Harry y este ni se acordaba de él. Cuando le había hecho esa broma fue por que quería ver una vez mas una sonrisa por parte de Harry, pero este se enojo y termino pegándole. Aún ahora sentía un peso en su puño derecho con el cual le había pegado en el estómago.

"Nunca te he olvidado Harry, perdón por el golpe en el estómago"- susurro tristemente. Desde ahora haría todo lo posible para llevarse bien con Harry y hacerse su amigo, y quien sabe si en el futuro eran algo más. Besó la frente del moreno y salió de la enfermería.

Y por lo mismo no alcanzó a ver como Harry abrió los ojos, y se quedó mirando por donde se fue. "Yo tampoco te he olvidado Draco, y también perdóname por haberte pegado"- Harry dijo tristemente, le gustaría volver al pasado, cuando tenia trece años y era inocente y sobre todo, casto. El pero de la culpa comía su corazón a cada día, culpa por haberse entregado a aquellos profesores, a todos esos que se corrían dentro de el.

Enterró la cara en la almohada, aguantando las ganas de llorar, era en esos momentos en que quería mas que nada un abrazo. Se sentía triste, y eso que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, eso demuestra cuan débil era todavía, tenia que volver a practicar mas el control de sus emociones… nuevamente.

Y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Tom Ryddle, su viejo amigo de la infancia. Con quién compartió momentos felices y dolorosos, aquel que quería como un hermano, un amigo y un confidente. En quien se apoyó después de la muerte de sus padres, de quién se separó por estúpidas mentiras. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para volver a retomar su amistad.

* * *

Eleone dark01: Harry no se negó a Dubmledore por que si lo hacia, este lo expulsaria de la escuela, ya sabes como es el viejo chucho. Y como supo que Harry en su antigua escuela se acostaba con sus profesores para que le subieran las notas, pues se aprovecho de eso y ya ves como termino. Ademas de que Harry no queria volver a decepcionar a los Dursley. Es mas que obvio que hare aparecer a Voldemort, por que, ¿que serian las historias sin el?, no tendrian el mismo...¿brillo?. No te preocupes, que no lo dejare a medias, lo terminare no se cuando, pero de que lo terminare, lo terminaré,

Dafne10: Tendras que prepararte para mas pesadilla, que esta todavia no se termina, ¿como es ese dicho _muggle_?, ¿**Despus de la tormenta viene la calma**? o ¿**Despues de la calma viene la tormenta**?. 0.0?.

IloveHK:No te preocupes por Dumbledore, el tendrá su merecido (risa macabra). *v*.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

* * *

Al salir de la enfermería se apoyó contra una pared y restregó sus ojos, no había podido dormir nada, tenia clases de Química con Gryffindor y lo que más quería hacer era dormir. Hubiera sido mejor si hubiera aceptado la oferta de Pomfrey e ir a descansar a su habitación, que se había desmayado por la falta de sueño.

Suspiró y siguió caminando, al llegar al salón de clases vio a Ron haciéndole señas a un asiento a un lado de él, caminó hacia el pelirrojo y se dejó caer sin gracia en el asiento, poco después el profesor Snape entró dando ordenes de que respondieran las preguntas de la página veinte del libro.

"¿Trajiste tu libro?"- le preguntó a Ron en el oído.

Este se sonrojó y asintió rápidamente. "Si, mis hermanos me lo recordaron"- dijo mientras sacaba su libro y lo dejaba extendido en la mesa para que los dos pudieran copiar.

Harry levantó su mano y Snape se acercó. "Profesor, ¿puedo escuchar música mientras hago mi tarea?"- esperaba una negativa, pero se sorprendió cuando el profesor Snape asintió. "Gracias"- sacó su IPod y desenrolló los audífonos, le ofreció uno a Ron y dejó la canción "Cosmic Lucky Day" de Miyano Mamoru, poco después terminó la tarea junto a Ron y se pusieron a ver un nuevo anime Yaoi que tenia, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Estuvieron un rato viéndolo y riéndose en algunas partes sin darse cuenta de la mirada celosa que recibían de cierto rubio.

Al terminar las clases, fueron juntos a comer el almuerzo y hablando sobre sus artistas preferidos, quien era mejor y quien tenia más buen cuerpo.

"Tú sabes Ron, aunque a Mamo-chan (Miyano Mamoru) no se le vea mucho cuerpo, lo recompensa con su voz y alegría, además de que me encantan los videos que hace y la ropa que lleva durante sus conciertos"- Ron se burló de el.

"Si, pero a mi me gusta más Gackt, él si tiene fotos en las cuales muestra cuerpo, además de que me encanta su voz y su obsesión por las cosas de robot, de lo que he visto, además de que cuando ríe yo también lo hago"- iba a contestar, pero un firme agarre en su hombro le hizo sisear de dolor.

Se dio la vuelta e iba a reclamarle a quien sea que fuera, más se quedó callado y boquiabierto cuando vio a Tom parado frente a él mirándolo confundido y furioso. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"- ahora bien, esa era una respuesta un tanto idiota por parte de Tom.

"Estoy estudiando aquí Tom, y yo tengo que preguntar ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?"- de repente se sentía más cansado.

"Mi padre me ha inscrito aquí, aunque si hubiera sabido que tu estás aquí, le hubiera dicho que no quería"- parece que Tom todavía seguía enojado con él, aun después de dos años.

"Escucha Tom, ahora mismo no estoy de ganas como para pelear contigo, ¿qué te parece si nos juntamos mañana a las tres de la tarde en el Jardín?"- suspiró.

"¿Y que te hace creer que estaré ahí?"- se rio y miró divertido a Tom.

"Porque si no vas, diré cosas vergonzosas de ti a TODO Hogwarts, y tu sabes que yo soy capas de hacerlo"- Tom palideció, satisfecho se dio la vuelta y caminó junto a Ron.

"¿Quién era él?"- miro a Ron y después hacia atrás donde Tom todavía estaba tieso.

"Un amigo"- el pelirrojo lo miró como diciendo "Ya"

"No parece que él piense lo mismo"-

"Es por eso que quiero que nos juntemos, quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros"- _"Y de paso poder desahogarme, decirle todo por lo que he pasado en este último año"_ Pensó deprimido.

**Al siguiente día, tres de la tarde.**

Mirando el cielo bajo un árbol, pensó en lo que iba a decirle a Tom y como haría para que este le creyera.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y no tenia que mirar para saber que era Tom, este nunca lo saludaba cuando estaban enojados "_Tan Infantil_".

"¿De que querías hablarme?"- apoyándose de lado en el árbol y cruzando las piernas al estilo indio, miró a Tom y vio que este no había cambiado casi nada desde que se vieran por última vez.

"Quiero que arreglemos las cosas entre nosotros dos, y antes de que empieces a gritarme, te diré que yo no fui el que se acostó con tu ex novia"- Tom se calmó ligeramente.

"No digas mentiras que ella me lo dijo, llorando me dijo que habías abusado de ella"- parece que habían muchas cosas que aclarar.

"Yo no abusé de ella, es más, ella fue la que casi abusa de mi, si no hubiera sido por Dudley hubiera quedado embarazada de mi, Tom, tú sabes que soy Gay desde lo que sucedió con Chang, desde ese entonces nunca me he sentido atraído por las mujeres y ella siempre estaba siguiéndome, siempre le dije que era Gay pero ella no me creía, eso hasta que me vio teniendo sexo cuando estaba con mis otros amigos viendo una maratón de anime, ella lo vio todo y aun así insistió en acostarse conmigo, un día se había acercado a mi con dos tipos mas que me dejaron inconscientes y al despertar estaba encadenado contra una cama, sin posibilidad de moverme y me habían dado una droga para excitarme, no tenia fuerzas para moverme y a los pocos segundos ella estaba frente a mi, desnuda y sonriéndome.

"_Me encantas Harry, desde que te conocí he estado deseando hacer esto contigo, como sé que te excita el tener algo dentro de ti, me tomé las molestias en comprar un dildo y este pene de hule"- intentó resistirse al ver como esta empezaba a lubricar el dildo, y más cuando acercaba un dedo cubierto de lubricante cerca de su entrada, el primer, segundo y tercer dedo cupieron fácilmente, y él no podía evitar gemir ante las sensaciones que le causaban la droga, se arqueo cuando el dildo se deslizó lentamente por su agujero, salía y entraba lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de correrse este se sacó, gimió ante la pérdida, pero un grito de puro placer se escapó de su boca cuando el pene de hule estaba enterrado profundamente en él y tocaba su próstata a cada movimiento. "Y ahora viene lo bueno, agarrare esto y lo meteré en mi y así tendré tus hijos y seremos una familia feliz"- la nébula de pasión decayó e intentó resistirse nuevamente._

_Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cuando sentía las paredes apretar alrededor de su pene y quiso vomitar, la muy perra conseguiría lo que quería. En eso, la puerta se abrió fuertemente y su primo Dudley estaba de pie, jadeando y con un bate de hierro en su mano, y al ver la escena frente a él quedó boquiabierto._

_Encadenado, el pene de hule dentro de él, la chica que se seguía auto penetrando a si misma sin importarle quien estuviera viéndolos, las lágrimas por las mejillas de él, era una escena más que perturbadora._

"_Ayúdame"- logró hablar por fin._

_Dudley reaccionó y se acercó rápidamente, empujó a la chica fuera de él sin contemplaciones y ayudó a Harry, buscó las llaves de las cadenas y las abrió, lo ayudó a vestirse y se fueron de ahí._

"Después ella fue a ti y te dijo todo aquello, aunque nunca creí que le creerías y no hablaras conmigo y solo me hayas golpeado al verme"- se apoyó contra Tom y sonrió cuando este lo abrazó. "¿Me crees?"-

"Si, te creo"- se acercó más y rodeo la cintura de Tom con sus brazos.

"Gracias"- las lágrimas no se detuvieron. "Gracias"- Tom lo abrazaba más fuerte.

"_Arigatou_ _aniki *_"-

"_Daijōbu, nakanaide*ç"- _cerró los ojos y finalmente pudo quedarse dormido sin tener pesadillas.

* * *

*= Gracias, hermano mayor.

*ç= Está bien, no llores.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
